


Say You'll Remember Me

by orphan_account



Series: Songfics [5]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, get ready, hot hot not smut, im sorry, im t-swift trash tbh, next is another lana song !!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5078983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IdneKLhsWOQ )</p><p>Barry Barry Barry!! after sex!! which isnt in the fic!! thats the purpose of the 'hot hot not smut' tag!! fight me, cheryl!!</p><p>(the quality of my fics have gone down bc of how many movies ive seen recently)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say You'll Remember Me

You looked at Barry silently, as he slept next to you. You sat up. 

"He said let's get out of this town, drive out of the city, away from the crowds," you whispered, looking at the sheets on top of your crossed legs.

"I thought 'heaven can't help me now, nothing lasts forever..,'" you said, playing with your hands.

"But this is gonna take me down," you smiled, looking at your sleeping partner. 

"He's so tall, and handsome as hell..," you said, laughing a bit. 

"He's so bad but he does it so well!" you sang, playing with Barry's hair. He rolled over and you giggled. 

"I can see the end as it begins, my one condition is..," you sang, getting up and picking your clothes up off of the floor. 

"Say you'll remember me, standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset, babe..," you whispered, walking out of your room. 

"Red lips and rosy cheeks!" you giggled, walking into the bathroom. 

"Say you'll see me again even if it's just in your wildest dreams... wildest dreams," you said, looking at yourself in your bathroom mirror.

"I said 'No one has to know what we do,'" you said, putting on your underwear and t-shirt.

"His hands are in my hair, his clothes are in my room," you laughed, remembering last night.

"And his voice is a familiar sound, nothing lasts forever," you said after washing your face. 

"But this is getting good now!" you yelled, slamming your fist on the sink counter. 

"He's so tall, and handsome as hell! He's so bad, but he does it so well!" you sang, hoisting yourself up onto the counter. 

"And when we've had our very last kiss, my last request, it is..," you whispered, moving the junk around on the counter to find a hairbrush to sing into. 

"Say you'll remember me standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset, babe," you sang, grabbing a hairbrush and jumping off of the counter. 

"Red lips and rosy cheeks," you yelled, walking back into your bedroom where Barry was still sleeping. 

"Say you'll see me again even if it's just in your wildest dreams, wildest dreams!" you said, striking a pose. 

"You see me in hindsight, tangled up with you all night, burnin' it down," you said, looking at Barry. 

"Some day when you leave me, I bet these memories follow you around," you laughed, wiggling your shoulders. 

"You see me in hindsight, tangled up with you all night, burnin' it down!" you sang into your hairbrush. 

"Some day when you leave me, I bet these memories follow you around," you said, flipping your hair back. 

"Say you'll remember me, standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset, babe," you said as you lowered your volume, and looked at the dresser with all of your pictures in it. 

"Red lips and rosy cheeks," you said as you opened a drawer. You picked up a picture of you and Barry. 

"Say you'll see me again even if it's just pretend..," you whispered, rubbing your thumb over the picture, then put it back. 

"Say you'll remember me standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset, babe," you said, picking up pictures of Barry and smiling. 

"Red lips and rosy cheeks," you said, shutting the drawer. 

"Say you'll see me again even if it's just in your wildest dreams, in your wildest dreams..." You spun around, laughing when you fell down. 

"Even if it's just in your wildest dreams, in your wildest dreams," you giggled, staring at your sleeping partner. 

You then got back into bed with him, and you fell asleep despite being up for only around 4 minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> i feel gross bleh!!! next one is lana B^))
> 
> these are all i have inspiration for now B^((


End file.
